The present disclosure relates to a current regulation system and method, and more particularly to a current regulation system and method to regulate high current provided to radiation sources such as, for example, an Intense Pulsed Light (IPL) source or a laser source.
Generally, current regulators are implemented using programmable components such as processor-based devices, Field-Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA), etc. Such components are generally relatively expensive. Furthermore, use of programmable devices/components generally results in relatively complex implementations.